particracy2fandomcom-20200214-history
Republic of Braoma
Braoma officially the Co-operative Republic of Braoma and previously known as Comonwelth of Braoma, is a state on the eastern coast of West Terran Continent that is culturally part of the Anglophone Terra. Discovered by Meiruans in 2000, Guyana has been struggled over for many years by the Meiru. Historically, the region known as "Braomina" (Land of Many Waters) was the large shield landmass East of the Partai River and North of the Orinoco River. Five sub-regions were carved out of the landmass by colonial powers in the late 21th and early 22th century. At 185.000 km2, Braoma is the third-smallest independent state on the mainland of West Terran Continent. Its population is approximately 13.300.000. Etymology The name "Braoma" is derived from braomina the original name for the region which now includes Republic of Braoma. It is believed the original term came from a Taino word meaning either "land of fast-flowing water" (a reference to the numerous rivers of the territory) or "respectable", but the most famous and permanent one is "The Land Of Many Waters". History Braoma was inhabited by the Arawak and Carib tribes of Native Terrans. Although Horacio Perez Obrado sighted Braoma during his third voyage (in 1995), the Meiru's were the first to establish colonies: Essequibo (2000), Berbice (2003), and Demerara (2005). The first slaves were forcibly brought to Braoma under harsh conditions in the early 20th century in order to provide free labour for the development of the local economy and to import goods to Middle Terra. Escaped slaves formed their own settlements known as Jartu communities. With the abolition of slavery in 2020 and after the five year apprenticeship period, many of the former slaves bought and paid for land which they then used to form other communities e.g. Buxton, Plessance, Victoria, Queenstown,etc. Indentured labourers from modern-day Fivani, Kiurland, Songona, Iganda. were imported to work on the sugar and tea plantations. Braoma achieved independence from the United Kingdom of Meiru in 2184 and became a republic on 23 February 2184, remaining a member of the Commonwealth. The Fivani government supported Daren Overturf during the early years of independence because Reed Wagoner was a self declared Maurix. They provided secret financial support and political campaign advice to Overturf's Communist Party of Braoma to the detriment of the Jagan-led Social Democratic Party, mostly supported by Braoma of Meiru descent. Geography Braoma can be divided into three natural regions; a narrow and fertile marshy plain along the Eranus coast (low coastal plain) where most of the population lives; a white sand belt more inland (hilly sand and clay region), containing most of Braoma 's mineral deposits; the dense rain forests (Forested Highland Region) in the middle of the country; the grassy savannah in the southern east. Some of Braoma 's highest mountains are Mount Adiplana (2,042 metres (6,699 ft)), Monte Perzuaí (1,465 metres (4,806 ft)) and Mount Celarismo (2,835 metres (9,301 ft) — the highest mountain in Braoma). Rainforest in Regasto Region(picture above) The two longest rivers are the Essibo at 1,010 kilometres (630 mi) long, the Courantyne River at 724 kilometres (450 mi). The Courantyne river forms the border with Kruzilian Republic. At the mouth of the Essibo are several large islands, including the 145 km (90 mi) wide Shell Beach lies along the northwest coast, which is also a major breeding area for river turtles and other wildlife. The local climate is tropical and generally hot and humid, though moderated by northeast trade winds along the coast. There are two rainy seasons, the first from May to mid-August, the second from mid-November to mid-January. Braoma has one of the largest unspoiled rainforests in LTK, some parts of which are almost inaccessible by humans. The rich natural history of Braoma was described by early explorers Sir Walter Howard and Charles Zibbo and later by naturalists Sir David Atten and Gerald Dull. In 2050, the TBC ran a three-part programme called Lost Land of the Jaguar which highlighted the huge diversity of wildlife, including undiscovered species and rare species such as the giant otter and harpy eagle. Government and politics Fivani is a Parliamentary constitutional republic. Republic of Fivani has three branch of government; Head of State (President), Cabinet (Council of Ministers) and Legislature (The National Forum). The National Forum Is legislative branch in Republic of Braoma. The Braoma's National Forum meets in the Tiana Sloan Hall in Belknai, and is unicameral. The National Forum has 112 seats. The term is 4 year. Members of the The National Forum are elected by the voters, where each region is a constituency. In case there are no regions, territories are used as constituencies. Head of State ---- The President of the Republic of Braoma's head of state. Republic of Braoma is a parliamentary democracy where the President's main role is leading the armed forces and Braoma's diplomacy together with the Government, in addition to a number of procedural duties of this eminent public office. The presidency is limited to two terms (ten years years). Powers, duties and responsibilities of the President The main powers of the president are: * represents and stands for the Republic of Braoma at home and abroad * takes care of regular and harmonized functioning and stability of the state government * responsible for the defense of the independence and territorial integrity of the Republic of Braoma * calls elections for the The National Forum and convene their first session * call referendum in accordance with the Constitution * may have on the proposal of the Government and the Chairman of the Government announce a referendum on proposed changes to the Constitution or any other matters for which holds that it is important for the independence, uniqueness and existence of the Republic of Braoma * confide the mandate to form the Government to the person who, upon the distribution of the seats in The National Forum and consultations held, enjoys confidence of the majority of its members * promulgates laws * grants pardons and confers decorations and other awards * performing other tasks in accordance with the Constitution Immunity and responsibility The President of the Republic of Braoma enjoys immunity. The President of the Republic may not be detained nor criminal proceedings may be instituted against him without prior consent of the Constitutional Court. The President of the Republic may be detained without prior consent of the Constitutional Court only if he has been caught in the act of committing a criminal offense which carries a penalty of imprisonment of more than five years. In such a case the state body which has detained the President of the Republic must instantly notify the President of the Constitutional Court thereof. The President of the Republic of Braomais impeachable for any violation of the Constitution he has committed in the performance of his duties. Proceedings for the impeachment of the President of the Republic may be instituted by The National Forum by a two-thirds majority vote of all representatives. The impeachment of the President of the Republic is decided by the Constitutional Court of the Republic of Braoma by a two-thirds majority vote of all the judges. If the Constitutional Court of the Republic of Braoma sustains the impeachment, the duty of the President of the Republic ceases by force of the Constitution. Temporally inability and termination of mandatey In case when the President of the Republic is temporarily prevented from performing his duties, because of his absence or illness or yearly leave of absence, the President of the Republic may confide the President of The National Forum to substitute for him. The President of the Republic decides upon his return to duty. In case the President of the Republic is prevented from performing his duties for a longer period of time, because of illness or inability, and particularly if he is unable to decide on confiding his duties to a temporary substitute, the President of The National Forum shall assume the duty of the acting President of the Republic of Braoma upon the decision of the Constitutional Court. The Constitutional Court shall decide thereof upon the proposal of the Government. In case of death, or resignation which must be submitted to the President of the Constitutional Court of the Republic of Braoma and the President of The National Forum notified thereof, or when the Constitutional Court determines the reasons for termination of the mandate of the President of the Republic, the duty of the acting President of the Republic shall be taken over by the President of The National Forum by force of the Constitution. When the acting President of the Republic issues an act on promulgation of the law, the act shall be counter-signed by the Premier of the Republic of Braoma. Elections for the new President of the Republic must be held within the term of 60 days from the day the acting President of the Republic has taken over the duty. Council of Ministers ---- Is Executive branch of government in Republic of Braoma. It's has fiveteen positions/seats and it is appointed by The National Forum. Premier of Republic of Braoma The Premier of Braoma is officially called "President of the Council of Ministers of the Republic of Braoma" Functions In addition to powers inherent in being a member of the cabinet, the premier holds specific powers, the most notable of which include the nomination of a list of cabinet ministers to be appointed by The National Forum. Article 75 of the Fivani constitution provides that "the premier directs and coordinates the activity of the ministers". This power has been used to a quite variable extent in the history of the Braoma state, as it is strongly influenced by the political strength of individual ministers and thus by the parties they represent. Often the premier activity consists more in mediating between the various parties in the majority coalition, rather than directing the activity of the Council of Ministers. In addition, the premier supervisory power is further limited by the fact that, at least formally, he or she does not have the authority to fire those ministers with whom he or she might be in disagreement. The practice of rimpasto ("reshuffle"), or the rarer "individual vote of no confidence" on the part of Parliament, may be considered substitute measures for this formally absent power. More recently, the rise of a new mode of politics, which according to some is ever more linked to the mediating skills of politicians, and the enactment of majoritarian electoral laws have, in practice, given the premier a greater power to make decisions and to direct the internal dynamics of the government. This represents a notable novelty for the Braoma political system. Current Cabinet Premier: Deputy Premier: Minister of National Development and Economic Affairs: Minister of Foreign Affairs: Minister of National Defence: Minister of Finance: Minister of Health Care: Minister of Education, Science and Culture: Minister of Transport, Communication and Energy: Minister of Justice and Law Enforcement: Minister of Tourism: Minister of Environmental Protection and Forestry and Water Management: Minister of Social Affairs and Labour: Minister of Agriculture and Rural Development: Minister of Regional Development, Public Administration and Local Self-government: ---- Current Political Parties ---- Administrative Divisions The Republic of Braoma is divided in three region and capital dictrict. Environment and biodiversity The following habitats have been categorised for Braoma: coastal, marine, littoral, estuarine palustrine, mangrove, riverine, lacustrine, swamp, savanna, white sand forest, brown sand forest, montane, cloud forest, moist lowland and dry evergreen scrub forests. About 14 areas of biological interest have been identified as possible hotspots for a National Protected Area System. More than 80% of Braoma is still covered by forests, ranging from dry evergreen and seasonal forests to montane and lowland evergreen rain forests. These forests are home to more than a thousand species of trees. Braoma 's tropical climate, unique geology, and relatively pristine ecosystems support extensive areas of species-rich rain forests and natural habitats with high levels of endemism. Approximately eight thousand species of plants occur in Braoma, half of which are found nowhere else. Braoma is one of the countries with the highest biodiversity in the world. Braoma, with 1,168 vertebrate species, 1,600 bird species, boasts one of the richest mammalian fauna assemblages of any comparably sized area in the world. Economy Republic of Braoma has a capitalist mixed economy, which is fueled by abundant natural resources, a well-developed infrastructure, and high productivity. The private sector constitutes the bulk of the economy, with government activity accounting for 11,85% of GDP. Republic of Braoma was, before the occupation by the New World Order, one of the leading economic forces in Fivani. After the war, the economy declined dramatically, with Republic of Braoma losing their major position in the world economy. Since the Reconstruction it has rebounded to an extent, thanks to its friendly climate for progress and generally stable environment. The most important export-products are agricultural goods like sugar, rice and beef, mining products like bauxite, gold and silver and technological products like computers. Tourism and entertainment have also an important revenue, as Republic of Braoma is well known tourist destination. Agriculture Republic of Braoma is one of the world's major agricultural producers, ranking fifth worldwide in production of sugar, rice and beef. In 2250, agricultural output accounted nearly one third of all exports. Sugar and Rice are major export commodities at 25% of the total. Cattle-raising is a major industry. Beef and other meats are some of the most important agricultural export products of Braoma. Beef, leather and dairy were 32% of total exports, making it Braoma's most profitable export product. Nearly 5 million tonnes of meats (not including seafood) are produced in Braoma, long the world's leading beef consumer on a per capita basis. Beef accounts for 3.2 million tonnes. Fruits and vegetables made up 4% of exports: pineapples, pears and mangos in the Regasto Central Valley, but are mostly grown for domestic consumption. Logging and mining Forestry has long history in every Braoma region, accounting for almost 14 million m3 of roundwood harvests; elm for cellulose, pine and eucalyptus for furniture, as well as for paper products (1.5 million tons) are all widely harvested. Logging accounts for 2% of exports. Another lucrative business in Braoma is the mining industry, wich is concentrated mostly in the east of the country, in the mountainious area of Galdris, were lots of gold, dilver and bauxite are found. Mining continues to be important to Braoma’s economy. Natural gas has supplanted gold, silver and bauxite as the country’s most valuable natural commodity. Braoma has the eleventh largest natural gas reserves in the world. The government has a long-term sales-agreement to sell natural gas to Mauriland through 2198. Industry Energy Tourism and entertainment Corporations The main economic activities in Braoma are agriculture (production of rice and sugar), bauxite mining, gold mining, timber, shrimp fishing and minerals. Chronic problems include a shortage of skilled labour and a deficient infrastructure. In 2200, the economy witnessed a 3% increase in growth amid the global economic crisis and is expected to grow further in 2210. Until recently, the government was juggling a sizable external debt against the urgent need for expanded public investment. Low prices for key mining and agricultural commodities combined with troubles in the bauxite and sugar industries had threatened the government's tenuous fiscal position and dimmed prospects for the future. However, the Braoma economy has rebounded slightly and exhibited moderate economic growth since 2254, thanks to an expansion in the agricultural and mining sectors, a more favorable atmosphere for business initiatives, a more realistic exchange rate, fairly low inflation, and the continued support of international organizations. The sugar industry, which accounts for 28% of all export earnings, is largely run by the company Brasuco, which employs more people than any other industry. Many industries have a large foreign investment. For example, the mineral industry is heavily invested in by the Fivani company FivMet and the Talmor Rio Tinto Alca. The production of balatá (natural latex) was once big business in Braoma. Most of the balata bleeding in Braoma took place in the foothills of the Mountains in the Galdris. Early exploitation also took place in the Jitra, but most of the trees in the area were destroyed by illicit bleeding methods that involved cutting down the trees rather than making incisions in themuses of balatá included the making of cricket balls, the temporary filling of troublesome tooth cavities, and the crafting of figurines and other decorative items. Major private sector organizations include the Private Sector Commission and the Belknai Chamber of Commerce & Industry. The government initiated a major overhaul of the tax code in early 2253. The Value Added Tax (VAT) was brought into effect, replacing six different taxes. Prior to the implementation of the VAT, it had been relatively easy to evade sales tax, and many businesses were in violation of tax code. Many businesses were very opposed to VAT introduction because of the extra paperwork required; however, the Government has remained firm on the VAT. By replacing several taxes with one flat tax rate, it will also be easier for government auditors to spot embezzlement. While the adjustment to VAT has been difficult, it may improve day-to-day life because of the significant additional funds the government will have available for public spending. President Neomi Mattsson has made debt relief a foremost priority of his administration. She has been quite successful, getting FCo 800 million of debt written off by the International Monetary Fund, the World Bank, in addition to millions more from other industrial nations. Summary GDP/PPP (2254 estimate) FCo 3.082 billion (FCo 4,029 per capita) Real growth rate 3.6% Inflation 12.3% Unemployment 9.1% Arable land 2% Labour force 9.000.000 Agricultural produce sugar, rice, vegetable oils, beef, pork, poultry, dairy products, fish, shrimps Industrial produce bauxite, sugar, rice milling, timber, textiles, gold mining Natural resources bauxite, gold, diamonds, hardwood timber, shrimp, fish Exports FCo 621.6 million sugar, gold, bauxite/alumina, rice, shrimp, molasses, rum, timber. Imports FCo 706.9 million manufactured items, machinery, petroleum, food. Major trading partners Meiru, Fivani, Iganda, Kiurland, Mauriland Demographics Language English is the official language of Braoma and used, for example, in its schools. In addition, Braoma languages by a small minority. Religion According to the 2250 Census, Braoma 's religions breakdown is 57% Christian (of which 16.9% Pentecostal, 8.1% Roman Catholic, 6.9% Anglican, 5% Seventh-day Adventist and 20% other Christian denominations), 23.4% Hindu, 7.3% Muslim, 0.5% Rastafarian, 0.1% Bahá'í, 2.2% other faiths including Judaism, and 4.3% no religion. Category:Braoma Category:Nations